Clans
In their simplest forms, a clan is nought but a family. It may stretch back numerous generations, with the leadership position being passed down to the strongest of the following age. Clans are usually considered to have a hierarchy in the villages of old. For example, the Uchiha clan was referred to as a Noble clan, because they had resided in Konohagakure since its formation. The most advantageous thing about being borne into a clan, however, is the fact that one's clan might have secret techniques or a bloodline ability that sets them apart from the rest of the population. Thus, I shall list my current findings below, categorized by village of origin. This information might not be accurate in the new era, but it shall help those who might encounter someone of strange progenitors. Currently Existing Clans Uchiha The Uchiha clan is one of Konoha's oldest and strongest clans. Wielders of the powerful Sharingan, their abilities are enhanced by their fabled red eyes. From neigh precognitive prediction of attacks to seeing the flow of chakra around people's bodies, their doujutsu sets them in a league of their own. Their eyes mature in three stages. An Uchiha with one tomoe in his eyes is probably just slightly faster and better than usual. An Uchiha with two tomoe in his eyes is probably dangerous if you're unsure in your abilities. Finally, an Uchiha with three tomoe in their eyes is probably a threat, no matter your skill. Senju The Senju clan gained their fame in the era before the founding of the hidden villages. Where other clans focused on mastering one particular set of skills, the Senju were prodigious in all skills, from ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. Because of this, they were known as "the clan with a thousand skills", which gave them their name "Senju". Today, the Senju are known for their great stamina. Uzumaki Knowledgable in Fuuinjutsu and blessed with an incredibly strong life force, the Uzumaki clan are relatives of the Senju clan. They have roots in Konoha. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzumaki clan's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill. Hyuuga The Hyuuga clan is one of the four noble clans of Konoha. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Inuzuka The Inuzuka clan is a shinobi clan in Konoha. Known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. The members are given their own canine partner(s) when they reach a certain age. Thereafter, the shinobi and their dog(s) are practically inseparable. The shinobi and canine allies fight using collaboration jutsu, such as the Fang Passing Fang or Fang Rotating Fang techniques amongst others, that take advantage of their teamwork and their sharp claws and teeth. Akimichi Nara Yamanaka Hozuki Kaguya Yuki The Yuki clan was one of the most notable clans in Kiri. Renowned for their kekkei genkai that gives them the ability to manipulate ice, the Yuki clan is quite formidable. Akagawa Yotsuki The Yotsuki clan lived on the mountains, with their formidable kekkei genkai that gives them the ability to manipulate laser, a mix of Raiton and Suiton. When the clan was destroyed by the blight attack, the most of their survivors hid their surnames, using any random name as surname. Most of the clan members has a black skin. Kamizuru The Kamizuru clan is a shinobi clan originating from the Land of Earth. The members are born with an ability to summon bee's as a affinity, and utilize them as ninja tools. Many members of this clan have blonde or white hair. Umezawa The Umezawa clan is a well known Shinobi family originating in the Land of Water. The members are born with the inability to perform elemental affinities. They are renown throughout the lands for their prowess in a special nin-taijutsu revolving around weaponry, and common exploits as mercenaries or bounty hunters.